Sebastian Shaw
Sebastian Hiram Shaw is a mutant that was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He is 6'2" and weighs 210 pounds. He has blue eyes and black hair. Relatives *Hiram Shaw (ancestor, deceased) *Sarah Shaw (ancestor, deceased) *Obadiah Shaw (ancestor, deceased) *Abigail Harkness (ancestor, deceased) *Elizabeth Shaw (ancestor, deceased) *Wallace Worthington (ancestor, deceased) *Cornelius Shaw (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Esau Shaw (paternal uncle, deceased) *Jacob Shaw (father, deceased) *Lourdes Chantel (fiance, deceased) *Shinobi Shaw (son, deceased) *Szandor Shaw (possible relative) *Trevor Fitzroy (alternative reality descendant) Powers and Abilities Sebastian Shaw is an Alpha Level Mutant with the following abilities: Kinetic Energy Absorption: Shaw has the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. Unusual tactics are required to defeat him, usually by incapacitating him or by attack him psionically. Shaw absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets and, to a less successful degree, electricity and physically-based energy beams. Without absorbing energy, Shaw is merely a strong ordinary human, through normally he works to keep his strength at a superhuman level. For example, in once instance, he was shown to spend time hitting a wall after waking in order to build up his power reserves. It is revealed in his encounter with Hercules and Madison Jeffries that his power of energy absorption is not limited to kinetic energy and that he can absorb any form of energy to fuel his powers. According to Shaw, kinetic energy just works the best. *''Kinetic Metabolism:'' Shaw can forgo sleep if he receives enough kinetic energy. Often, he will have his mercenaries pummel him to give him enough stored energy that he need not sleep for some time. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Shaw can still be crushed or cut, but cuts are superficial because he saps the blade of all its thrusting/cutting energy. Shaw is adept at not letting enemies realize his power until they have hit him one too many times. Hitting Shaw is often described as "punching a mattress". *''Enhanced Strength:'' If properly energized, Shaw can lift and hold approximately one hundred times his weight. If bound, he can be punched by a teammate until he is strong enough to break the bonds. He is also adept at taunting foes into attacking him. Once, after being repeatedly hit by Colossus, Shaw slapped both sides of Colossus' head and his nose started to bleed. *''Enhanced Speed:'' When he has absorbed kinetic energy, Shaw's speed is increased. After absorbing enough energy, he can attack more quickly than opponents can react. *''Enhanced Stamina:'' Shaw's stamina in increased beyond normal human levels when he absorbs kinetic energy. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Shaw has healed from being hit repeatedly in the nose by Colossus in less than a few hours. Limited Telepathy: He has also shown some telepathic ability. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Telepathy